


What the Heck I Gotta Do?

by orphan_account



Category: 21 Chump Street - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drug Dealing, F/M, Felony, M/M, Pure James, Sadness, Undercover cop Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: James Phillips just wants to go to prom with the new transfer student, Thomas Jefferson.Unfortunately for James, Thomas is an undercover cop and just asked him to grab him some weed.(Based on 21 Chump Street with many similar lines. James is my OC)





	1. Prologue

James sat in a musky interrogation room, head bowed and wrists handcuffed behind him. Nobody had come in to talk to him yet, but he knew why he was here. Of course he did. How could he not? He’d been in custody for a week all because of his stupid mistake. One stupid mistake and suddenly his whole life had been turned on its head.

“James Phillips.” He looked up. He’d been expecting a police officer but this man did not look like a police officer. He was short, with shoulder length hair and a green suit. His glasses hung off his nose. The fact that it wasn’t a cop didn’t serve to make him any less nervous.  
“I’m Alexander Hamilton. I’m a lawyer normally, but the cop who was supposed to take your statement got sick.” He sat down across from James and the boy swallowed nervously.

Alexander seemed to take forever to adjust himself in the chair and sort out his papers. Once he was finished, he looked up to James.  
“Let’s start from the beginning, shall we? What’s your name, what school did you go to…” He trailed off, pen hovering over the paper in front of him.

“J- James Phillips. I’m a senior at Yorktown Public High School in Florida. I didn’t make honour roll but my marks are decent and I was hoping to go to school in Australia to become a zoologist like my uncle.” He watched Alexander write all of this down, foot tapping nervously.

“Do you want to tell me what happened yourself, Mr. Phillips, or would you like me to read the report and jump in?” He asked, looking up. James sat up a little straighter.  
“I can tell you what happened myself?” He asked, sounding surprised. Alexander shrugged.  
“There are a lot of blanks we still need filled in, Mr. Phillips.”

James swallowed the lump in his throat. “Okay… Well it all started at the beginning of the semester…”


	2. Chapter 2

James Phillips was ready for his second semester of senior year. He stood at the bottom of the steps leading up to the school, fingering the straps of his backpack. His best friends, Isabelle and John at his side. The two had started dating at the end of last summer and were currently making out beside him on the sidewalk. James groaned.  
“Can you guys not? The bell is about to ring and I really don’t feel like being late.” He begged his friends, but it fell on deaf ears. He shrugged. I’ll just have to find my class on my own, he thought, beginning the trek up the stairs.  
First period was science which was a particular favourite of his. Stepping into the classroom and double checking the door to make sure he stepped into the right room, he smiled. Senior year was off to a great start. He began to scan the room for a desk to sit in and found one, pretty close to the front behind a guy he’d never seen before in his life.  
That’s odd, he thought, I was pretty sure I knew all the seniors here.

When class started the mysterious guy was called up by the teacher and introduced as Thomas Jefferson, a transfer from Virginia. His hair wasn’t that long but it was super bushy, his eyes were a deep brown that James found he could get lost in. He leaned on his hand, looking up at the boy.  
He was definitely head over heels. He needed to speak to Thomas. He had to.

He glanced around the classroom as the class resumed, noticing Hercules Mulligan at his side. Perfect. As class ended, he cornered Lafayette and offered him his seat. Of course the boy was ecstatic for the opportunity to sit next to his boyfriend and James was even more ecstatic. He got to sit next to Thomas Jefferson for the rest of the semester. His luck was really turning around, he thought, a cute guy and a chance to talk to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days, James convinces Thomas to be his partner for the labs in class. They exchange numbers to keep in contact about the labs and James could feel himself falling even more. When their text messages weren’t about class, James took every chance he could to get to know his new classmate and he hoped the feelings he felt were returned because Thomas began asking about him too.

Prom was fast approaching and James knew exactly who he wanted to ask. How to ask was a whole other story. He’d never been particularly good with doing public announcements and as far as he knew, promposals were usually public. He swallowed nervously as he stood outside of their science classroom, watching kids hurry by. Thomas approached and James waved him down excitedly.

“Thomas, I got something for you.” He held a rose out excitedly. “I know it’s not super elaborate but… Would you like to go to prom with me?” He felt like he was about to burst with excitement as Thomas expressionlessly took the rose from him.

“I’d love to James…. But, um, my family’s hard on money and I can’t afford to go to prom. Not to mention I don’t know very many people here. Prom would feel very awkward for me… Sorry.” He handed the rose back gently but James didn’t reach for it. It fell to the ground and James watched it, feeling heartbroken.  
“Hopefully you can go with someone else, though!” Thomas waved as he entered the classroom and James watched him go.  
Damn, rejection, he thought, that hurts.


	4. Chapter 4

3 days before prom and James was curled up under his blankets, staring at the messaging app on his phone blankly. Finally he typed out a message to Thomas, still feeling slightly hopeful.

 **Phillips** : What do I have to do to get you to go to prom with me?

 **Phillips:** Thomas?

He lay waiting for a response for what felt like an eternity. What was he doing? Suddenly his phone pinged and he leapt up eagerly.

 **Jefferson:** Do you smoke?

James was caught off guard by the question. Smoke? He didn’t smoke. Regular cigarettes or otherwise. He’d always been too nervous and besides, stuff like that didn’t look good on a job application.

 **Phillips:** What?

 **Jefferson:** Do you smoke weed?

James tilted his head. If he wanted Thomas to go to prom with him, all he had to do was get his hands on some weed for him? That sounded easy enough. He eagerly responded.

 **Phillips:** No I don’t. But if that’s what you need… I can find some for you.

 **Phillips:** I can be your supply…

 **Jefferson:** You would do that for me?

 **Phillips:** I’m your guy.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as James sent the text he wondered if he was in too deep. But there was no turning back, he’d promised.  
“Where does one even find weed?” He wondered, opening his contacts.

 **Phillips:** Laurens, you know people…

 **Laurens:** James? It’s almost midnight?

 **Phillips:** You got to help me. I need to get my hands on some weed.

 **Laurens:** Like pot? Why?

 **Phillips:** This guy I like in my science class will take me to prom if I get him some weed. Do you know anyone?

John took a long time to respond and James found himself slightly annoyed. He needed weed fast, if he couldn’t get it soon then prom would be over and there would be no point. His phone pinged and he leapt up excitedly, hoping it was John but the bold letters on his phone stated: Jefferson.

 **Jefferson:** Did you get it yet?

 **Phillips:** No, I’m about to get it.

 **Jefferson:** Is your dealer a student?

James bit his li. No matter how much he trusted Thomas, he wouldn’t rat John’s connections out to anybody. John used to sell dope himself until Izzy convinced him it wasn’t good and he could get caught easily. James knew for a fact he still had those connections though and he’d be damned if he sold his best friend out, even to a guy he liked.

 **Phillips:** I got you, T. Don’t sweat it.

 **Jefferson:** Let me know when you got it.

 **Phillips:** As soon as I can.

James expected the conversation to end at that but his phone pinged once more with a message from Thomas. He lifted his phone curiously to his face.

 **Jefferson:** I’ll find a way to repay you, James.

He felt like he was dreaming. So, yeah, he had to get some illegal drugs to win over the guy he liked, but the important fact was, he was going to prom and with the guy of his dreams. That was worth all the illegal drugs in the world, he thought eagerly.


	6. Chapter 6

An hour later, when James about to give up on John because he had a big test the next day in math and he needed rest, John responded.

 **Laurens:** I got the weed, James. I’ll drop it off tomorrow morning before school. Repay me later. 

James almost laughed out loud. It was so easy, one tiny bag of weed. The key to unlocking Thomas Jefferson’s heart and he basically held it in his palm. He let John know he was grateful and thanked him, then shot a quick message to Thomas.

 **Phillips:** I got it for you.

 **Jefferson:** xo Cool.

 **Phillips:** Do you want it now?

 **Jefferson:** See you at school.

James shut his phone down and buried himself under the covers, excited for the next day of school. Who would’ve thought his last semester of high school would be so eventful?


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, bright and early, John stopped by and slipped the bag of weed into James’ school bag while his parents weren’t looking. He stayed for breakfast and offered to drive James to school. He eagerly accepted.  
The whole drive to school, butterflies danced in his stomach and not just because of his math test which he knew he’d probably pass.  
He’d never carried an illegal substance on him and it made him exhilarated and nervous at the same time. When he walked into science and sat beside Thomas, he could feel his whole body go rigid. He knew they had to be inconspicuous but it had him on edge.

“Do you have it?” Thomas asked, as students filed in. The bell hadn’t yet rung and James turned to his crush, blinking.  
“Yeah I do..” He replied as the bell rang and the teacher stepped in to begin teaching the lesson. Thomas nodded.  
“Wait for a few. Until the teacher’s turned his back.” Thomas told him and James nodded, returning his focus to the lecture and his notes and almost forgetting the tiny bag in his pocket.

“Slide it in my bag..” Thomas muttered, gesturing to the floor where his backpack sat open.. James did as he was told, watching the baggy fall into the depths of the bag and feeling relief wash over him. The drugs were no longer his problem and he got to take Thomas to prom, he could feel the nervous butterflies begin to leave him until… 

“Here.” Thomas placed some money atop James’ desk and James blinked. That wasn’t the repayment he thought he’d be getting from the taller male. He was not a drug dealer, he couldn’t accept cash for the drugs he’d just given his crush. They were for a date to the prom, not money.  
He shook his head, handing it back almost instantly.

Thomas blinked.

“I don’t want your money. I got this just for you, keep your money.There’s nothing I won’t do for you, I’ll come through for you everytime.” He whispered back. That didn’t seem to be the answer Thomas was hoping for.

“James, just take the money.” He pushed it back towards James but the smaller male shook his head, smiling slightly. “You’re making me feel guilty, James. Just take it. You really did come through for me. There’s just one last thing I need you to do for me… Take the money.”

James tilted his head in confusion. “But Thomas, I got this just for you. I don’t need your money. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you.”

“The teacher’s coming, take the money.”

James stared down at Thomas’ hand on his desk, wrapped in his own with the money underneath.

“Please. Take the money, James.”  
James looked up at Thomas’ sweet brown eyes, the two were so close he hadn’t realized while they’d been arguing about the money they’d gotten this close. This may be his only chance, even if it was stupid, he needed to do it… He kissed Thomas. It was quick but James loved every second of it.  
He pulled away, sliding the money into his pocket. Thomas didn’t speak to him for the rest of the day. He didn’t text that night either.  
He didn’t talk to him again for the rest of the week. Prom came and went.  
On Monday, when he arrived at school with Izzy and John, a police car was waiting for him and he was taken into custody.

As the car pulled out of the parking lot, he could see Izzy’s confused and hurt face. John’s nervous and disappointed face. He imagine his dad’s would look similar when he got called down to the station to see what his son had done.  
He wondered who ratted him out, he’d only sold drugs once to one person. Maybe Hercules Mulligan had seen him, or Lafayette, or James Madison from the back of the classroom. It didn’t matter. He’d been busted and he didn’t even get to go to prom with Thomas.


	8. Chapter 8

“Did you know it’s a felony in the state of Florida to sell marijuana?” Alexander asked, still writing on the page with that same pen he’d begun with. He glanced up and James shook his head, ashamed of himself.

“The penalty is harsher because you sold it on school grounds.” Alexander continued. James could feel tears burning at the back of his eyes. He had never wanted any of this, all he’d wanted was Thomas.

“That’s an irreversibly bad decision you made, Mr. Phillips. And to make matters worse, you were over the age of 18 when you made it.” Alexander shook his head, clearly shocked.”I’m glad I’m not your lawyer because this is one heck of a case. Well, I best be going. Thank you for being truthful and… Good luck in your trial.”

~

When James met with his lawyer, finally, he realized how truly hopeless the case was. Aaron Burr looked completely miffed as he went over all the details of the case with James and James could feel his heart sink. How could he do this?

“The cops have every text, Mr. Phillips. I’m afraid there’s just no way you could win in court with all this evidence stacked up against you. You need to take a plea and I suggest it be guilty. The sentence will be less.” He explained gently and James nodded, wiping his eyes. He’d screwed everything up for good now.  
No college or university wanted a kid with a felony for selling weed amongst their corridors. Anything he said would be fruitless. They wouldn’t listen.  
He’d messed his own dreams up.


	9. Epilogue

“The trial was quick. I plead guilty to the felony and was placed on 3 years probation.” James told Alexander. A year into his probation, he was being checked on for a follow up statement and James had retold the whole story again adding the bits of his trial in. Alexander had insisted on replacing the officer again.

“Did you think of Thomas during that week you were in jail before your statement?” Alexander asked curiously. James smiled, sighing.

“Yeah. I did. He meant so much to me at the time. He had that hair that I would’ve loved to run my fingers through and those brown eyes that seemed to hold so many secrets… If anybody else asked me to get them drugs I would’ve said no, I don’t hang out with people like that… But because he asked….” He looked away, feeling the familiar sensation of tears burning at the back of his eyes once more.

Alexander nodded looking down at his paper. “Have you seen or talked to him since all of this happened?”

James shook his head. “No… I would love to. I would love to have that conversation.”

Alexander looked up from his paper interestedly. “What do you think you would say to him?” He asked.

James looked around the room of his shabby apartment. It had been the best he had been able to do with his low income job. He hadn’t talked to Izzy or John since that day at school with the police car. He hadn’t even been allowed to come to his own graduation because the other parents hadn’t wanted him hanging around their kids. God, he’d screwed up big time…. It had been his fault… But if Thomas Jefferson had never waltzed into his life…

“I’d say… What the heck did you do?” He hung his head, staring at his shoes.

“Thank you, Mr. Phillips. We’ll be checking up on you in another year… Good luck.” He looked around the shabby apartment as he shook the young man’s hand. So much potential, he thought sadly.  
The worst part, Alexander thought, as he drove home to his house in the suburbs, too his wife and children. The worst part is probably that none of this would’ve ever happened if Thomas Jefferson, a cop for the local Police Department, had never been sent in undercover.  
Maybe it’s their fault, he thought, uneasily. But no one would admit that. And at the end of the day, it didn’t matter whose fault it was.  
James Phillips was now a felon and a felon he’d remain.


End file.
